Sinceridad
by Neilayos
Summary: Deidara quiere saber como es el rostro de Tobi, y el le dara en el gusto...TobiDei


se me ocurrio esto luego de leer el cap de naruto 559

y de darme el ampolletazo de inspiracion jajaja

no me mates dei!

basado en ese capitulo cuando dei y tobi comen dangos, pero con cambios significativos...

* * *

><p><strong>Sinceridad<strong>

Deidara y Tobi, los dos compañeros mas "amistosos" de akatsuki, llevaban ya un buen tiempo viajando juntos, y por lo tanto se estaban aprendiendo a conocer, sus debilidades, virtudes, defectos y mas defectos y...

-...y por eso debimos ir por ese otro lado y alla arriba...

-Callate callate CALLATE! Tobi callate de una vez!

-Pero sempai, era una sugerencia.

-Pero yo soy tu superior! cuando me haras caso?- deidara lo miro con furia clavandole su único ojo al rostro que se escondia detras de la mascarita naranja.

-Lo siento.- murmuró Tobi haciendo pucheros dentro de si.

-Hum.

Tenían que ir a atrapar al sanbi, y estaban atrasados para variar. Tobi no hacia mas que hablar y hablar, eran cosas incoherentes, como si a el le importaran!

-Ahhh y antes no viste, pero había una nube con forma de ave...y mas bonito que las que tu haces sempai jajajaj, que coincidencia no?- decía Tobi con todo relajo.

-Si claro.- murmuraba Dei mientras trataba de calmar la vena de su frente.

-Oye oye sempai! sempai!- daba saltitos Tobi mientras alcanzaba a su compañero quien se había adelantado un poco para relajarse.

-Silencio Tobi.- lo hizo callar Dei.

-Ahhh.

-Ninjas, vienen por el este.- dijo luego de un momento Dei, mientras observaba con su camarita del ojo derecho.

-Ohh, es genial sempai! puedo ver puedo ver!- Tobi se avalanzó contra su sempai para tratar de quitarle la camara del ojo, porque pensaba que se podía sacar y entonces...

-AHHH idiota! SAL DE ENCIMA!- dei lo empujó e hizo que se cayera al piso, pero el inocente Tobi, pescó a su sempai de la túnica haciendolo caer también.

-Auch, lo siento Deidara-sempai.- se disculpó.

-No! cuando vas a aprender!- dei se levantó de un salto y arregló su cabello. De pronto había sentido algo extraño dentro de sí, al estar tan cerca de Tobi.

El sintió...

Al próximo día, ambos akatsukis estaban mas relajados (luego de dormir bastante)

-Ehhh! vamos sempai! vamos por ese sanbi!-corría Tobi mientras Deidara caminaba sin ganas.

-Como saca tanta energía? y eso que anoche lo dejé vigilando.- suspiraba.

-Ehhh!-Tobi se alejaba del camino corriendo y gritando, de verdad era un criminal serio? Dei se preguntaba que técnicas esconderia.

-Oye Tobi...- dijo dei mientras de pronto vio a su compañero desaparecer del camino.

"Idiota, ojala te pierdas para siemp..."

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el chico de la mascara volvió corriendo donde su sempai trayendo en una mano un palito con dangos.

-Sempai!

-Pero que estas haciendo Tobi? no puedes escaparte asi ya veras que...

-Sempai mire! un puesto de dulces! vamos a comernos unos?

-No.

-Pero porfavor, mire si estan deliciosos.- imploró Tobi mientras pasaba el dulce por los ojos de su sempai. De pronto Dei se lo quitó de la mano con un movimiento ninja (super genial) y Tobi quedó estupefacto.

-Esta bien.- dijo Dei tratando se parecer serio aún.

-Viva! vamos!- Tobi lo arrastró al puesto a Dei, quien se estaba comiendo el dulce.

-Una anciana...

-Delicioso verdad sempai?

-Una anciana vendiendonos...y si es una espía?

-Sempai!

-Ah?

Deidara lo miró, y Tobi le hizo señas porque la anciana volvía con más dulces, luego que se retiro, por fin pudieron comer en paz. Los dulces estaban muy ricos, y como no! si hace tiempo que no comían algo de verdad.

-Mm si...estan buenos.- comía dei.

-Así es.- de pronto Tobi ladeó su mascara y acerco uno de los palitos al otro lado, donde su rostro había quedado al descubierto.

Deidara lo miró expectante. Y entonces recién cayó en cuenta que no conocia el verdadero rostro de su compañero!

-Oye Tobi...

-Ñam ñam.- comía Tobi.

-Mmm- Dei desistió ya que no sabía como enfrentarse a eso.

Tiempo después, ya se iban marchando y cuando quedaba el último dulce en la bandeja, Dei lo tomó y luego se fué a sentar al lado de su compañero, y le ofreció el dulce.

-No gracias sempai.

-Eh?

"Me descubrió!"

-Vamos Tobi, no malgastes el dinero, comete este dulce.- el artista le estiró el brazo con el palito de dango y Tobi no pudo no recibirlo.

-Bueno, pero lo comeré mas tarde.

-Hum.

Dei lo miró, y frunció el entrecejo, en se momento se dió cuenta de lo que sentía.

Estaba irritado y era por...

-Maldición Tobi!- se pusó de pie de pronto.

-Eh?

Pero Dei no dijo nada, apretó sus puños y se preparo para hablar (?)

-Que pasa sempai?-Tobi parecía preocupado.

-No entiendo...y no lo aguanto más!

-...

-Porque no eres un poco sincero conmigo Tobi! somos compañeros! llevamos juntos tiempo suficiente para que ya haya confianza entre nosotros!

-Pero yo no entiendo a que te refieres.- dentro de su mascara, Tobi se sentia angustiado.

-A esto!-Dei tocó la mascara de Tobi y le dió un empujón.-Porque no eres sincero de una vez y te muestras ante mi! porque no puedes hacer eso! porque no...!

-Sempai.- Tobi se puso de pie al instante y fué donde su sempai para calmarlo. Lo tomó por los hombros pero Dei se soltó y luego le agarró la mascara.

-Porque...no eres honesto Tobi, conmigo, y contigo mismo de una vez.- le dijo mirandolo con ese único ojo azul que siempre le hipnotizaba.

Tobi no supo que decir, luego se ese incidente, Deidara siguió caminando irritado, Tobi pudo percibir lo que sentía, era que su querido sempai lo habia descubierto? entonces debería mostrarse tal cual era...y decirle todo?

-Sempai!- lo alcanzó Tobi. Dei volteó a mirarlo, con su rostro tipico de seriedad absoluta.-Es verdad, y aunque es dificil para mí, creo que yo...que llegó la hora de la verdad!

-Tobi.-murmuró Dei emocionado, será que por fin vera el rostro de su extraño compañero?

"Acaso será un niño...tendra cara de idiota en verdad? alguna cicatriz...me muero de ansias! y si es horrible? lo convierto en arte jajaja!" pensaba dei mientras Tobi se preparaba.

Caia la tarde, en algún lugar del bosque del fuego y Tobi se acercó poco a poco donde su sempai, se puso en frente de el y sin querer hizo que Dei retrocediera un poco, luego puso sus manos en la banda que sujetaba la mascara y...

Deidara no despejaba sus ojos de el.

La mascara fue levemente removida.

Dei abrió la boca de impresión.

Tobi retiró la mascara y aun teniendola en las manos y sobre su rostro, se acerco a Dei.

Éste lo miro esperando que la quitara.

Y entonces finalmente Tobi bajo sus manos y la mascara cayó al piso, Dei se echó a reir y simultaneamente Tobi se acerco a su compañero y le dió un beso en la boca!

-Ahhhhh! pero que haces maldito!- se separó Dei con la cara sonrojada.

-Es la hora que lo sepas todo sempai! y la verdad es que...tenía tanta verguenza de que me vieras...y que supieras lo que siento! es por eso que no quería que vieras mi rostro!- se disculpó el chico mientras recogía la mascara del suelo.

Dei lo había visto...y mas de lo que el quería pues lo había sentido también, ahora podría imaginarse la cara de Tobi cada vez que tuviera una emoción, porque su rostro era...

-Tobi...

-No sempai! fué mi culpa, perdóname, pero ya sabes como soy, eso es lo que querías no?-Tobi se arreglaba la mascara para ocultarse otra vez, pero Dei se acercó a el y lo agarró por las manos justo cuando iba a calzarsela.

-Espera un momento.-le dijo.

-Sempai.

-Dejame recordarte una última vez.- le dijo Dei mirandolo a los ojos, y ambos se miraron. Tobi se sintió un poco nervioso pero no bajo la vista, Dei también sintió nervios dentro de el, pero no lo asocio a ninguna emoción, más que eso era un sentimiento.-Tienes un bello rostro para ocultarlo detrás de esto.-le dijo quitandole la mascara.

-Lo siento, pero es necesario.- le dijo Tobi cambiando de actitud y colocándosela.

-Hum, como quieras.- Deidara, irritado se alejó, pero estaba feliz de haber complacido su curiosidad.

Tobi se quedó más atras mientras se arreglaba. En el interior, su corazón latía fuertemente y su mente debatía en lo que debería hacer. Así que finalmente se atrevió y apuro el paso con su compañero.

-Ah ah...y dime sempai.- llegó jadeando Tobi.- Tu reconociste mi rostro?

Deidara lo miró, luego sonrió burlescamente.

-Como si fueras tan famoso, era un rostro normal como el de cualquier otro.- le dijo, Tobi se sintió aliviado, pero luego el artista agregó.- Aún así, no creas que lo olvidaré facilmente jeje, todo es tu culpa Tobi, hum.

Tobi no supo que decir. De nuevo su rostro ardía, y aunque anocheciera y su mascara lo ocultaba, sentía que ya no podría dejar que sus sentimientos le dominaran.

El conocía su rostro.

Y eso podría afectar sus planes.

Aunque...

_Siendo sincero no había estado tan mal._

Fin.

* * *

><p>ya quiero ver el rostro de tobi!<p>

o de quien sea! XD


End file.
